Battle of the Bands
by Fanfictors3
Summary: Battle of the Bands, Naruto Style -Boys vs. Girls- at Konoha High Boarding School for the Artistically Gifted. Rated T for some language. Starts with OCs, Naruto characters will come in. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Newcomers

Chapter One

The school loomed over the two sisters who stood outside the front entrance. Their mother stood stiffly behind them looking over the exterior of the building and the excellent garden out front; she seemed to approve.

"Welcome!" the headmaster, Sarutobi, greeted them. He was an old man dressed in a formal brown suit and was supported by an expensive looking cane. The girls greeted him by smiling and bowing.

"Hello," their mother didn't seem pleased with the headmaster yet; she was a woman with high, nearly impossible, standards. Her daughters amazing musical talents seemed to just barely please her and they'd been practicing and perfecting their talents for years.

"I'm glad to see you made it alright; would you like Gai to park your car?" The headmaster gestured towards an expensive looking red car. Gai, hearing his name, rushed into the main entrance of the school and stood next to the headmaster.

"No," the sister's mother shook her head as she looked Gai over, "that won't be necessary, thank you."

"She won't be staying long," The shorter of the two girls spoke up. She had long, curly auburn colored hair and big, brown eyes. She stood about 4'11" and although her sister was taller, but barely, she seemed the older of the two. She held a suitcase in one hand, a bass case was swung over her shoulder, and another suitcase occupied her hand.

"I see," the headmaster nodded slowly, "I will make the tour and such quick then."

"I have taken a virtual tour on the flight over here." The mother shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you about some matters; in private."

"Oh, I see," Sarutobi spoke slowly but gestured for the mother to accompany him to his office, which, was just inside the large oak doors, "Gai, take the girls' suitcases."

"Thank you," The taller of the two girls stood at about 5'0" and had short, chin-length curly hair the color of her sister's and big blue eyes. She had three large pink suitcases and many small bags cluttered around her opposed to her sister's minimalistic packing. The younger of the two bounced around from foot to foot as Gai left to get a suitcase dolly. Once he had it loaded the girls followed him to the elevator, which was next to the big, oak staircase, and up to their dorm. Their dorm was on the third floor, where all the girls' dorms were, and it was the furthest room down.

"It's so big!" The older girl, Naiaria, spoke as Gai opened the door. The main room looked like a miniature living room and kitchen squished into one and three doors lead into two bedrooms and a bathroom. The main room was decorated with colorful band posters and lyrics were painted on the walls.

"I like the lyrics," the younger girl, Lore, pointed out the calligraphy, "These people have great style."

"The survey you took online before enrolling gave us an idea of what type of music you like and who you'd make good roommates with." Gai spoke as he set their luggage on the ground, "We already had the girls who shared the room before move into the one on the left."

"Thank you," Lore smiled and picked up several of her bags, nearly falling over in the process. The girls lugged their bags into their room and stared at their new room. The walls were painted a purple color, which both were okay with, and two beds were pushed into both corners. Dressers sat across from them and a closet was next to the door. A large window sat next to the bed and Naiaria claimed it before her sister could.

They unpacked and listened to Lore's iPod as they did so. Lore's music tastes varied from the top forty music to alternative to reggae. Her sister also liked most of the same music and didn't complain when her sister plugged in her hot pink iPod.

"Naia, where are our roommates?" Lore flopped onto her bed, she'd just finished unpacking unlike her sister who'd finished a while ago. Because Lore had packed so much she'd taken the closet to hang her many skirts, dresses, and anything else that didn't fit into her dresser. Naia had easily fit everything into the four drawers of her dresser.

"In class," Naia shrugged as she pulled her bass out of its case. Her bass was five strings and classic black and white, but had a red heart painted in nail polish.

"Why aren't we in class?" Lore asked as she started to go through what she wanted to wear for the rest of the week. The clean floor was soon littered with skirts, dresses, pants, and shirts that didn't meet her standards at the moment.

"We don't start until tomorrow," Naia explained to her little sister as she started to pluck at the strings on her bass, tuning it.

"Oh," Lore grumbled as she picked out a black mini skirt and a black tank top with a silver swirly design on it for tomorrow, "I'm glad we don't have uniforms."

"Me, too," Naia sighed and put on her giant, oversized headphones. She skimmed through her songs and selected "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool, then started to play along. Lore hummed even though she couldn't hear any words, knowing the song right away. Lore had an amazing voice and when she opened her mouth to sing the room, no matter how loud, became quite in an instant and despite her soft, peppy talking voice her singing voice was loud and powerful.

Time seemed to fly and every time Naia would start strumming to a new song Lore was humming right with her. The next thing they knew their dorm room door was slamming shut and they heard two girls talking as they walked in.

"Let's go meet our new roommates!" Lore bounced happily as she smoothed down her curls and made sure her outfit looked all right. Lore wore bright colors and many layers, making her look unique and intense. For example today she wore hot pink leggings, a black mini skirt, a white t-shirt under a tank top that matched her legginings and to top it off a lot of jewelry. Her sister on the other hand stuck to earth tones like greens, tans, and browns; making her look more mature and not as obvious. She wore tan cargo pants and a green wife beater.

"Alright," Naia got up and plugged her iPod in to charge; she had used it the whole journey here, to block out her mother's ramblings, and it was near dead now. Lore led the way and her sister followed as they walked into the main room to see two girls sitting on the couch watching music videos on their TV.

"Hello," Lore went and plopped down on the couch next to the girls. The girls jumped about ten feet in the air and fell off the couch. The taller of the two girls gained her composure faster and hoped up and stared at the girls. The other looked slightly younger and wore a dark, long skirt and a long sleeve black shirt; though both seemed dark she seemed the darker of the two.

"Hi," the taller one bowed as did the other, a few seconds later, "Sorry, we didn't expect you to be here until later."

"Whatever," Naia shrugged, "I'm Naiaria but people call me Naia. This is my little sister, Lore."

"I'm Mai and this is my older sister Amara." The darker of the two girls smiled. Naia figured they'd all get along well but according to the other girls' faces she thought she'd have to convince them that Lore and herself, especially Lore, were interested in, probably, the same things they were.

"Nice to meet you," Lore said in her perky voice, "What are you guys good at? I can sing and Naia is an amazing Bassist. She really is, you'll have to listen to her sometime!"

"Yeah," Mai sighed, confirming Naia belief she'd have a hard time convincing them her sister was just as hard-core as they were, "I play guitar."

"She's really good we actually used to be in a band together. I play drums by the way. Yeah, we should hear you play. Go get your bass." Amara smiled at Naia.

"I don't know," Naia was glaring at Lore for bringing it up.

"Why aren't you guys in a band anymore?" Lore asked changing the subject and momentarily saving her sister from playing around people.

"Well Amara likes this Neji guy that goes here and so did our old synth player," Mai explained.

"I did not! It was you who was crushing on Sasuke and our old singer and keyboard player both liked him! You knew it too!" Amara was quick to deny any crush on Neji.

"That's terrible!" Lore protested.

"Yeah," Mai agreed.

"We could start a band," Lore sounded excited.

"We haven't even heard each other play yet. I expect our styles aren't the same either." Mai explained.

"Wanna bet?" Naia laughed, "Twenty bucks says your iPod and mine have at least twenty of the same bands on them. A buck for each band. And then I'll add another fifty saying that Lore's has twenty or more bands in common with you to and the best voice you've ever heard."

"I kind of doubt that." Mai sighed, "but fine. Amara, do you have seventy dollars? Just in case."

"Use your own damn money," Amara grumbled. Naia guessed that Amara was smart enough to realize that if she was betting that much money she was probably pretty sure she was right. Mai on the other hand seemed to have no clue about how broke she was going to be in the next fifteen minutes.

The girls all went and retrieved their iPods and Naia's bass. After three minutes of comparing iPods Mai handed over twenty dollars in sorrowful defeat but was still positive that Lore's iPod was nothing like hers. Five minutes later she sheepishly pulled out a wad of cash, "I want to hear her sing first."

Lore looked a little shy at first but stood up and took a deep breath. Selecting "Cold, Cold Heart" by Norah Jones from her iPod she put in her headphones and started to sing. Amara and Mai's jaws dropped simultaneously and Mai handed over the wad of cash to Naia. Lore stopped singing and went back by Naia muttering something to her about wanting half of that.

"Lets hear you play," Mai said a little angrily considering she'd just lost seventy dollars in ten minutes. Naia pulled out her bass and started to play "Pain of Separation" by As I Lay Dying. Amara mumbled to Mai something that neither girl caught but Lore was positive she said 'damn' or a word that sounded like it and damn is a good way to describe Naia's bass playing.

"We should start a band," Mai said after Naia started to put her bass away. Lore looked at her hot pink nails and sighed.

"We haven't even heard you guys play yet? How do we know you're any good?" Lore sounded perfectly innocent saying that but Naia knew she meant it as an insult.

"We'll show you," Mai got up and stormed off to get her guitar; determined to prove her greatness at it. After she got back and situated herself the sound of SOAD's "BYOB" filled the room. Naia nodded in approval but Lore wanted more proof, mostly because she was hurt that they thought she looked like she had bad music taste and couldn't sing. After Mai finished they all went into Amara and Mai's room and listened at Amara played the drums for a bit.

"You're okay," Lore nodded, "I guess you'll do. Just don't drown me out or anything."

"Is she always such a bitch?" Mai asked Naia as Lore walked off to watch TV.

"Truthfully? Yeah when you first meet her. After she warms up to you she stops acting like one. Actually, she usually makes good first impressions and never is such a bitch to anyone's face but you pissed her off." Naia smiled at her new roommate.

"What did I do?" Mai asked honestly confused.

"You doubted her singing abilities." Naia pointed out and walked back over to the couch where her bass sat. Lore had very high self-esteem about her singing abilities and anyone doubting them upset her greatly, mostly because she always proved to them she was amazing so it gave her an excuse to bitch.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. The girls talked about names while they ate pizza on the couch for dinner and Mai and Amara filled the girls in on the upcoming battle of the bands competition at the end of the year that every student needed to participate in. Mai then filled them in on the 'house rules' (i.e. which shelves were hers in the bathroom, etc.). Then Lore went and showered and afterwards had replaced all Mai's stuff with hers – hey, she had severely doubted her voice _and_ her style, she practically _asked_ for this to happen.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naia said as the girls talked in bed that night.

"I'll start being nice next week," Lore laughed, "I like to keep people on their toes."

"I know," Naia grumbled, "but still. Why couldn't you have done something more subtle?"

"When have you know me to be subtle in anything I do? Besides, she was practically daring me when she looked at _me _and told me she got the three shelves and we only each got one."

"She said that we only each got one until she and Amara could clear off one of theirs for us."

"I don't want her hand me down shelf! Gross." Lore joked but Naia didn't find it very funny.

"Just relax, okay? We are in a band with them now and you better be okay with that. You have to be nice. Just because you have an amazing voice doesn't mean you can treat people like that all the time."

"I said I'd start being nice next week." Lore sighed, "good night. I need to sleep. I start school tomorrow."

"You're the one who keeps talking," Naia said and they both fell silent.


	2. Classes

Chapter Two

The morning was a mad rush between the four girls to get into the bathroom, get ready, eat, and get out the door in time to get to their first class by eight. Classes were on first and second floors. Lore was, to Naia's surprise, ready to go first.

"Why do classes have to start so early?" Lore pouted as she took out her pocket mirror and examined her face to make sure she didn't have any zits and then examined her curls. Naia was leaning against the door half asleep with her bass in one hand and her backpack slung over one shoulder and didn't respond to her sister.

"Because," Mai replied as she walked up to the sisters, guitar in hand, "it just does. Get used to it."

"It starts later than most schools," Naia looked at her sister as she spoke for the first time that morning, "Most schools start at quarter to seven. Remember Lore that's when our private school last year started."

"That was terrible. Don't remind me. I just stopped having nightmares," Lore grimaced, "The uniforms were so tacky."

"I doubt it," Mai laughed, "Everything seems to be too low for your standards."

"Shut up," Lore turned to Mai, "Standards are important. Some people don't have standards and they are worse off then I'll ever be."

"Hey, I happen to be one of those people," Naia reminded her sister.

"You don't count," Lore retorted, "and you do have standards…they're just lower then mine."

"Thanks," Naia rolled her eyes as Amara finally got out of the bathroom. The group of girls scurried down the hall together and down the stairs where boys were also coming down from the fourth floor where their dorms were.

"Hi, Amara," a boy with long brown hair and a tattoo on his forehead walked up and Amara turned bright red.

"Hey, Neji, what's up?" Amara quickly regained her composure.

"Could you help me with advanced bio quick? I forgot." Neji was obviously making up an excuse but Amara didn't seem to notice.

"Sure," Amara nodded to him, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye!" Lore smiled and waved as Naia pulled her away from the two and a group of boys that were descending down the stairs. Lore pouted as her sister pulled her down to gym class.

"This is a music school I don't get why we need to have gym in a music school," Lore frowned as she pulled off her leggings and skirt to replace them with short lime green gym shorts. Then she took off her long sleeve shirt and t-shirt and they were replaced with a purple tank top. Naia just wore standard black shorts and a solid gray wife beater.

"We still need to get all our real school credits," Naia reminded her, "Don't fail any this year okay? You need to actually pass if you want to do anything with your life."

"I'm going to be a singer," Lore pointed out, "Why do I need algebra for that?"

"What if you are in a car accident and sever your vocal cords? Then what are you going to do huh?" Naia asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Then I'll be a song writer, duh," Lore smiled at her brilliance, "Silly."

"You still have to be able to count to four," Naia told her as they walked out with the rest of the girls.

"One, two, three, four! Ha! See, I did that just fine!" Lore stomped her foot, pouted, and huffed an exasperated sigh of annoyance.

"Welcome to gym!" Gai, also the guy who showed the girls their dorm yesterday, was standing outside the locker room in shorts and a t-shirt, with a whistle around his neck.

"Woo," Lore spoke sarcastically, rolling her finger in the air. Naia quickly hushed her.

"What did I tell you about being nice?" Naia hissed into her sister's ear.

"And I keep telling you I'll start being nice next week, but, you never seem to hear me," Lore told her. When they got into the gym Gai instructed the girls to line up on one side and the guys to stand across from the girl he'd previously partnered them up with.

"Mine is cute!" Lore said as she saw a boy with spiky brown hair and red fang tattoos on his face. The boy was dressed in baggy black shorts and a red t-shirt that accented his tattoos. Naia smiled and nodded to her sister and thought to herself, _Wow, mine's not bad either!_ As she saw a tall red headed boy lined up across from her.

"Okay, for our warm up we'll pass this five pound exercise ball back and fourth with our partner fifty times. When you have the ball run from this spot to the middle, pass the ball, and your partner will do the same." Gai explained as he demonstrated with an eager looking boy that closely resembled him. Then Gai and the boy passed out a ball to each girl. The girls ran down to the center where their partners were waiting.

"This sucks!" Lore pointed out.

"Yeah, I already broke a nail!" a pink haired girl said as she passed the ball to the boy across from her.

"By the way…" Lore started to speak to her partner as he handed her their ball.

"Shut up and run. The sooner this is over with the better." The boy stated roughly and Lore muttered and pouted the whole rest of gym.

"Can you believe that? He spoke to _me _that way. _Me!_" Lore ranted to Naia after class. She had been complaining about it for most of the class and the pink haired girl, Sakura, and her friend, Ino, were very sympathetic, "I mean have you seen me? No guy says no to this!"

"He didn't really say no," Naia tried to calm her sister but her sisters new found friends seemed to be doing better at it than she was.

"Kiba is so stupid," Ino said, "Just forget about him. He is a drummer, obviously that should explain all."

"Yeah," Lore sniffed.

"Yeah, and he has a dog in his dorm. Gross, huh? And it's huge!" Sakura informed her new friend.

"You've been in his dorm?" that seemed to upset Lore more.

"Yeah, I'm friends with one of his roommates," Sakura continued, "they have parties all the time. Want to go this weekend? You can show him what he missed out on in gym today. Tenten is spinning, she's an amazing DJ."

"Really?" Lore smiled at the invitation, she thrived in party environments, "You guys are the best."

"Are you serious?" Naia asked after Sakura and Ino left.

"No," Lore shrugged, "I just want to meet Kiba again. They seem a little peppy for me. I bet Tenten won't even be playing anything good. You should come, please?"

"I hate parties," Naia reminded her, "Too social, too many people, and the music usually sucks."

"I know but I bet Gaara will be there! Sakura told me they are in a band together. He's a singer!" Lore smiled and nudged her sisters arm, "He can write you love songs and sing them, too."

"Wait, how'd you know that? And just because he sings songs doesn't mean he writes them!" Naia was blushing and trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"I'm your sister, I know these things. You look so much better without your hair in your face all the time, silly. You look like cousin it or something. But, anyways, _please _come? Pretty, pretty please?" Lore gave her sister her famous puppy dog look that _nobody _could deny.

"Stop it! Don't you dare give me that look! You know I cant say no to that," Naia stomped her foot and groaned but one more look at her sister's face and pleading eyes made her cave, "fine I'll go to your stupid party but I won't like it! And I'm not talking to anyone!"

"Yay!" Lore hugged her sister and skipped off to her next class. Naia went off in the opposite direction trying to find her math class, though she'd already been through her schedule multiple times, her memory was shit and left her still confused.

The day went quickly and after their music classes the school was out for the day. Lore and Naia met by a bubbler and headed back to their dorm. On the way up Lore dropped some stuff out of her bag and both girls were trying to shove it back into her bag when they collided with two other people and all toppled down the stairs. Naia soon found herself lying next to the boy, Gaara, who had been her gym partner and Lore found herself squished underneath, amazingly enough, her gym partner as well.

"Getoffofme!" Lore mumbled unable to be understood through Kiba's chest. It wasn't that he was large it was just he was larger and more muscular than her and therefore engulfed her tiny body.

"What?" Kiba asked as he got up and saw Lore practically plastered to the floor.

"I said get off of me you fat ass!" Lore screamed before noticing who she was underneath, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You don't have a fat ass or anything you actually have a very nice ass. I didn't just say that. I'll shut up now."

"Oh," was all Kiba could think of to say as he slid off of her and helped her up; they were both blushing a deep crimson. Naia and Gaara, who'd, been to busy watching the others, finally untangled themselves from each other and both let out nervous giggles.

"Sorry," Naia apologized as Kiba picked up his iPod from the ground and examined it. He realized that his black case had prevented anything serious from happening to it. He seemed relieved as he shoved it into his pocket.

"Watch where you're going next time, woman." Kiba said as he handed Lore's iPod to her, "You dropped this."

"You did not just call me 'woman' did you?" Lore stomped her foot and shoved her black-cased iPod into the pocket that was sewn on the front of her shirt.

"Would you have rather me called you a man?" Kiba asked her, "Come on Gaara."

"Sorry," Gaara muttered quietly to Naia as he watched Lore stomp up the stairs and Kiba towards the cafeteria as he picked up the two remaining iPods from the tile floor and handing her one, "Um, I think this one is yours…"

"Yeah, it is," Naia looked up at her sister.

"Come on, Naia! Stop talking to him! He's friend's with that…that man!" Lore stomped her foot yet again.

"Gaara come on you're talking to the sister of that woman!" Kiba snarled from down the hall.

"Sorry, and thanks for my iPod," Naia smiled once more at the gorgeous boy and ran up the stairs after her sister.

"What a mean, mean man!" Lore rambled for a while as they walked into their dorm, "Can you believe him?"

"Do we still have to go to his party?" Naia asked hopefully.

"Yes! I'm going to show him that I'm being the bigger person and I don't care if he squished me and could have killed me. He really should have been watching where he was going!" Lore muttered to herself as she walked into their room and slammed the door, "And that'll be next week anyways."

"No, it'll be Saturday," Naia pointed out.

"Whatever!" Lore called through the door.

"What party?" Amara asked as Naia slouched into the couch thankful for the peace.

"Kiba's party. Lore wants me to go. I don't know it's a very long and complicated story," Naia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Holy shit!" Lore ran out of the room and to her sister and started bouncing up and down in a panic, "THIS IS NOT MY iPod! SEE, SEE THIS IS NOT PINK! MY iPod IS PINK! THIS IS SLEEK BLACK NOT HOT PINK! SLEEK FUCKING BLACK! WHAT IS THIS SHIT? AM I BEING PUNKED?"

"Calm down," Naia soothed her sister, "it's probably Kiba's or Gaara's. Remember we dropped them all in the hallway when he squished you?"

"That bastard! First he _runs _me over and now he steals my fucking iPod I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Lore screamed.

"Lore calm down," Naia soothed her little sister, "here, just listen to mine tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Lore started to breathe again, "Okay." She smiled nervously as she took her iPod back to her room.

"Gaara ran her over?" Amara asked.

"No, we ran into them in the stairwell and _Kiba _sort of landed on top of her and now she thinks he wants to squish her." Naia explained and Amara nodded as if she understood, "Where is Mai?"

"She went to sign our band up for battle of the bands."

"We don't even have a name yet."

"Yes, we do."

"What is it? Didn't we get a say?"

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"Holy shit! Naia!"

"What is it now?"

"This isn't your iPod!"

"Yeah, it is. It looks exactly the same. You're just paranoid."

"No, no I'm not. Yours doesn't have the kanji for love on the back. Yours has your name. This isn't your name!" Lore bounced up and down and looked like she was going to have a panic attack, "my iPod has all my songs on it, Naia! My whole life is on that! My life is at stake. Worse yet, my life is at stake because of that stupid man!"

"Breathe," Naia calmed her sister, "Just listen to Kiba's okay? You'll have to. You guys must have something in common. I'm sure we can get them back in the morning."

"I want it now!" Lore pouted.

"Listen I'm tired, hungry, and cold! So you're going to listen to that damn iPod and you're going to fucking love it like your own!" Naia screamed and Lore sulked away, "Now, what was our band's name?"

"Tony is a Hobby."

"What? Who's Tony?"

"Y not backwards."

"Y not is a hobby?" Lore poked her head out from behind her bedroom door, "That's stupid,"

"It was Mai's idea. I'm sure it has some sort of sexual reference behind it but I could be wrong," Amara explained.

"I don't like it," Lore slammed her door.

"Ignore her," Naia sighed, "she started her period I think. That's when she gets hard to deal with. Usually she is much more medicated."

"Wait you mean she hasn't been hard to deal with this whole time?"

"No, she just is mean to people the first week," Naia explained, "It's her thing. She actually seems to like you guys."

"That's fantastic," Amara closed her eyes, flopped down on the couch, and listened as Naia plugged in Gaara's iPod and started to play the music.


	3. Party

Chapter Three

"Come on Lore, hurry up," Naia whined, "you're the one who actually wants to go."

"I'm almost ready," Lore said, as she looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a lime green tank top, a white mini skirt, a lot of colorful jewelry, and black high heels. Naia was dressed simply in standard jeans and a black tank top with lace as straps, along the neckline and around the base.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Naia complained as she tapped her foot impatiently and abandoned her sister to see Mai and Amara who were sitting on the couch. They had politely turned down Lore's invitation to go and said they had movie marathons on Saturday nights; tonight it was 80's themed.

"You two sure you'd rather stay home?" Naia asked almost sounding like she was begging for them to go.

"Yep, have fun," Mai said as she took a bite of popcorn and returned her stare at the TV screen.

"Sorry, maybe next time," Amara smiled but Naia knew that they'd use a different excuse not to go.

"Ready!" Lore left her bedroom. She had replaced her previous attire for a lime green halter-top dress that ended mid-thigh. The dress showed off her legs and cleavage quite nicely but not enough to make her look like a whore.

"You look nice," Amara said and elbowed her sister in the ribs.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Mai agreed through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," Lore smiled at them, a real smile, something neither of them ever witnessed her do, "Are you two _sure _you don't want to come? _Please? _It'll be fun. Amara, I can make you look _so _pretty and I bet Neji will have his eyes on you all night. Plus, Mai I heard Sasuke will be there. If I can do your hair and get you some of my clothes he'll fall in love with you for sure."

"I don't know," Amara looked at Mai. Amara wouldn't mind going except for the fact her old band members would be there.

"Please?" Lore put on her puppy dog face and both soon caved. Lore jumped up and down the whole time she ran into her room.

"Dear God, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Amara asked Naia.

"It's not good, but on a brighter note now she likes you!" Naia smiled as Lore returned with two very cute outfits, or at least she thought they were, the others were doubtful.

"Here put these on," Lore instructed. Mai went and changed into a strapless black dress that ended a little before her knees. Amara glared as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a white mini skirt, that was a little short considering how short Lore is, and a red halter.

"You guys look wonderful!" Lore bounced up and down as she finished Mai's makeup. Naia had insisted on doing Amara's and when she was finished they both looked fabulous, "To the party!"

The group all left their dorm and headed up to the fourth floor where Kiba's room was.

"I'm being such a good person," Lore pointed out, "I'm forgiving him and returning his iPod. It's weird though he has some good stuff on here,"

"Yeah, you're the best," Naia patted her sister on the back as they walked into Kiba's open door. A few other dorm room doors were open indicating they were also open for everyone. The DJ girl had her hair up into two buns and was flirting with Neji. When Neji saw Amara he quickly excused himself from Tenten and walked over to the group.

"Welcome," Neji smiled happily at Amara.

"Hey," Amara blushed.

"You look great," Neji looked Amara over and she blushed.

"Where is Kiba?" Lore interrupted, not seeming to care that Neji was barely paying attention to anyone but Amara.

"In his room," Neji pointed to the door on the right. Lore abandoned the others who all dispersed into the room. Naia and Mai took a seat on the couch while Amara continued to talk with Neji.

"Hey," Lore opened the door without knocking and entered the completely dark room, and shut the door behind her. She flicked on the light switch and saw him lying in his bed, under the sheets, curled up, trying to sleep or something.

"What do you want?" Kiba sat up and opened his eyes, which grew in size when he saw who was talking to him.

"I want my iPod back," Lore took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Now."

"I don't have your iPod," Kiba shook his head, genuinely confused.

"Then what do you call this?" Lore dangled his iPod in front his face, "This is sleek fucking black. This is yours. Mine is pink!"

"Oh," Kiba rolled onto his side, "Bottom drawer."

"You put it in your underwear drawer?" Lore pouted and dug through the drawer, pulling out a white pair of boxers with pink hearts on it, "Oh, Kiba, how embarrassing."

"Hey! Put those back, okay? Just take your fucking iPod and go." Kiba grumbled. Lore pulled out her iPod and placed his where hers had been.

"You have good music taste," Lore took a seat at the foot of his bed again.

"Why are you still here?"

"Why aren't you out with everyone else? It's your party." Lore asked, "I got all dressed up so you could see me and if I didn't come in here I wouldn't have seen you at all."

"What?" Kiba looked confused, "I don't think I want to know. And it's not my party. It's technically Neji's."

"Oh," Lore sighed, "Well, I guess I should leave you alone,"

"It's fine," Kiba sighed, "You look okay by the way."

"Oh," Lore smiled at him and decided not to be mad that he thought she only looked okay. She'd find out what kind of clothes he liked eventually.

"So, I never even noticed your iPod wasn't mine," Kiba said after they sat in silence, "I didn't take you for a Mindless Self Indulgence kind of girl." He paused, "Could you turn off the light? It's really bright."

"You don't even know me," Lore spoke quietly, "How'd you'd know what I like? People are so judgmental. Oh, do you want me to leave?"

"You can stay if you want," Kiba sighed, "I'm just tired, so you still gotta turn out the lights."

"Pervert!" Lore jumped up, "Right when I thought we could get along!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Kiba jumped up.

"I'm leaving," Lore stormed off and left the lights on as she left.

"Stupid woman," Kiba muttered as he got up and turned off the light.

"I heard that!" Lore yelled through the shut door.

"Did you get your iPod back?" Naia came up to Lore who put on a smile as her sister arrived. The strobe lights flashed and people danced in front of Tenten's station. Sakura and Ino were quickly approaching them as well.

"Yep," Lore smiled at her sister, "You?"

"No, he's not here," she smiled and tried to hide her disappointment, but Lore saw right through it. She opened her mouth to say something about it, but thought better and decided she'd just bring it up later.

"Hey, did you see that Mai girl and her sister? Can you believe they're here? Wearing those outfits? What whores," Sakura glared at Mai who was talking to Sasuke. Sakura was wearing an outfit that looked quite similar to Mai's and Ino's mini skirt was definitely shorter then Amara's. Hypocrites.

"I invited them." Lore told Sakura.

"What? Why?" Ino asked, sounding angry.

"They're my roommates and they're really nice," Lore pointed out, "Unlike some people."

"What are you saying?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think I'm saying, Bitch?" Lore asked her, "You need to get that stick out of your ass and realize that Sasuke will _never _like you, and I can see why he wouldn't."

"You're such a fucking bitch!" Sakura yelled at her. Her face was turning pink like her hair.

"I never said I wasn't," Lore said in a sing-songy voice, "Naia do you want to leave?"

"I never wanted to come in the first place," Naia said, "but Mai and Amara seem to be having fun."

"Alright," Lore hooked arms with her sister and they walked over to the couch where they listened to Tenten, who was an okay DJ, play until Amara and Mai found them and wanted to leave.

The girls got back to their dorm around midnight and all sat on the couch and talked about the party. Lore explained the whole Kiba thing while Naia talked about how Lore told off Sakura and Ino. Mai was really excited that Sasuke only seemed to want to talk to her and Amara couldn't stop talking about Neji and how amazing he was.

After they finished talking they all got ready for bed and went to their rooms.

"Why do you think Kiba is so mean to me?" Lore asked as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"That's how guys show that they like you," Naia told her sister, "or maybe he's just not that into you."

"I guess," to Naia's surprise Lore didn't seem to be that upset until she added, "but no guy has ever not been into me. I don't know how to handle this! Even if they don't _like _me they think I'm attractive. He said I only looked _okay!"_

"Calm down," Naia sighed, "He probably finds you attractive. Just give him time."

"Okay," Lore rolled onto her side, put her headphones on, and tried to fall asleep. Naia did the same.


	4. Fight!

Chapter Four

"I found us a manager," Amara said one night as the girls were walking down to the cafeteria for dinner.

"What?" Lore asked as she popped up next to Amara, "who?"

"She is my Art teacher's intern," Amara said, "Her name is Yanami. She is really funny. You'll like her."

"Which art teacher's intern is she?" Naia asked as they all got in line and picked up trays.

"Itachi-sensei's." Amara said as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her tray. Naia nodded but didn't really know who he was so she just pretended to as she picked up a small plate of pudding.

"Who's that?" Lore, who was busily piling food onto her tray, asked. She had already taken the liberty of getting seconds before she had to come back for more.

"My art teacher," Amara repeated herself as they got in line to check out, "Tall, pale, handsome, oh look he's over there with Yanami right now! Itachi-sensei!"

"Oh, Hello, Amara," Itachi was exactly like Amara had described; tall, pale, and very handsome. Yanami seemed to think the same thing because she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Yanami, this is our band," Amara seemed eager to please her teacher's intern, probably because it'd please Itachi.

"Hi, I'm Lore!" Lore said as she bowed quickly and took a bite of her J-ello. Lore loved food and always ate dessert first.

"Hello, I hear you're an amazing singer," Yanami smiled at her but her eyes quickly went back to look at Itachi, who was holding both their trays.

"Yeah, I am," Lore confirmed, "I'll find us a table guys. Would you like join us, Yanami-sensei?"

"No, thank you for the offer though. We're having dinner in the courtyard while we grade papers." Yanami smiled as she watched Lore skip off, "She seems… confident."

"She is," Naia explained, "I'm Naia, her older sister. I play bass."

"I heard you are very talented at the bass," Yanami spoke softly but she held herself in a very powerful manner despite her petite figure.

"Yeah," Naia blushed.

"You know my little sister already," Amara pointed to Mai, who waved. Mai, unlike Lore, ate very little, yet still managed to look healthy. This baffled Lore who ate _tons_ of food – all the time! – and still looked nearly anorexic.

"Yes," Yanami nodded and her eyes looked back at Itachi who was impatiently tapping his expensive looking shoes on the floor, "I should go. Itachi is very impatient." He had moved closer to the door that lead to the court yard and was looking at her with an expression that said 'hurry up!'

"Oh, sorry, Yanami-sensei," Amara bowed and the group watched as Yanami scurried back to Itachi, "She is totally in love with him."

"Why would you say that?" Mai asked as they all took a seat at the table where Lore was.

"She follows him like a puppy and is always looking at him. She barely looked at me and I'm gorgeous. She is most defiantly in love with him and I bet he loves her to," Lore, who had been listening in on the conversation from her seat explained.

"Itachi-sensei? In love?" Amara laughed, "Are you crazy? He is the coldest person I know! He is probably _worse _then Gaara! Probably worse then Sasuke and Gaara combined!" Lore sent Naia a look and Naia glanced down at her tray.

"Itachi-sensei, no matter how cold you may think he is, is so in love with his intern! Scandalous!" Lore laughed as she spoke and shoved food into her mouth simultaneously.

"I doubt it," Amara said.

"I bet he does," Naia, who knew her sister was an expert when it came to anything about romance, "I'll bet you fifty bucks that he is."

"You're on!" Amara, smirked, "I'm in three of his classes and if he was in love I'd know. I know Itachi-sensei like the back of my hand."

"You have a spot of mashed potatoes on the back of your hand," Lore pointed to Amara's hand.

"I do not!" Amara looked at her hand, "Oh, so I do. I knew that!"

"Whatever," Lore finished her food and went to throw away her tray.

"So, we've got a bet or what?" Naia asked as she ate her pudding.

"Yeah, we do," Amara laughed and started to eat. Mai had soon finished eating and left to throw out her tray as well. Lore hadn't returned and all three suspected that the yelling they heard was between her and someone.

"Hurry!" Mai yelled, "Lore is crying and Kiba is bleeding all over the floor!"

"What?" Naia, worried about what her sister had done to the poor boy, rushed over, pudding still in hand. Lore was sitting on the ground crying as Kiba stood up and punched this blonde kid square in the jaw.

"Oh, nice right hook!" Naia cheered. Amara agreed as she pulled out her camera phone.

"Stop, Kiba!" Lore whined. The kid punched Kiba in the stomach and Kiba fell backwards, hitting his head on the tiles. Lore went and stood in between them, "Back off you ass hole! I don't know what started this whole thing but I'm stopping it!"

"Aw," Amara sighed and put her camera away. Some kid mentioned he had some good shots he'd send her later and she smiled again.

"You?" the blonde boy laughed and before he finished Lore picked up a tray, calmly walked over to him, and hit him in the face.

"I _just _put my camera away! What are you doing?" Amara yelled as she pulled it back out.

"Are you guys done yet?" Itachi appeared behind the blonde boy and grabbed the fist he was getting ready to throw at Lore, who had her eyes closed and was cowering where she stood, "Naruto, you weren't going to hit her back were you?"

"No," Naruto put his fist down.

"Lore, Kiba, Naruto my office now." Itachi said, "Yanami, could you get some napkins for Kiba's face? Amara call the janitor."

"Right when I got my camera out _again!_" Amara moaned and the boy next to her once again said he got some good shots of the fight. Amara then cheerfully went to get a janitor. Yanami grabbed some napkins from the lunch line and dabbed them on Kiba's nose as they went to Itachi's office.

Itachi's office was located in the back of a cluttered art room. When the three took their seats Yanami closed the door as Itachi calmed himself down. Itachi soon took a seat behind his desk and looked out at three teenagers before him. Lore had tear streaks down her face and her mascara and eyeliner were running. Kiba had a bloody nose and two black eyes forming. Naruto had a black eye and a bruise forming where Kiba hit him in the face.

"I can't believe this," Itachi grumbled, "Naruto, I can see it. Kiba, I can _definitely_ see it. But, from a lady? This is ridiculous. What happened?"

"Just because I'm a girl means I can't fight?" Lore growled. Itachi nodded slowly but started to shake his head when Yanami glared at him.

"Anyways, what happened?" Itachi changed the subject quickly.

"I'm not sure," Lore whined, "I was walking to dump out my tray and the next thing I knew Kiba was punching Naruto in the face or was it the other way around? I'm not sure. I was so shocked! I was so worried about Kiba."

"Are you dating him?" Itachi asked.

"Ew, no!" Lore stuck out her tongue with disgust but blushed as well.

"I see," Itachi glanced at Yanami who tried not to laugh at Lore's childish response, "Kiba what happened?"

"Lore was walking by and Naruto said she was hot and wouldn't mind getting in her pants. Then commented that she ate like a pig or something. Then I calmly told him to take it back or else and he wouldn't. Then he laughed at me and I punched him!" Kiba calmly explained the situation and Itachi nodded slowly and looked as Lore's eyes grew in size at the realization of what had happened.

"Naruto, is that what happened?" Itachi looked at Naruto who was leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, but still! If she's single and they're not dating then why is he so defensive? I have a right to say what I think." Naruto spoke calmly and Lore looked like she was ready to hit him again.

"Because! You shouldn't talk about a woman like that!" Kiba growled and for once Lore didn't mind that he called her a woman. Lore blushed at the fact he was defending her but still was looking around the room for something to hit Naruto with again. There was an award on Itachi's desk that looked quite promising and heavy for that matter, perfect.

"So?" Naruto shrugged, "She wouldn't have heard me if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"I've heard enough!" Itachi hit his fist on the desk and the piles of papers bounced up and down, "You both are suspended for three days. Lore will bring both of you your homework. End of discussion, dismissed."

"Fine," Kiba shrugged, "Not like I haven't been suspended before."

"He didn't do anything wrong though!" Lore stomped her foot.

"I said end of discussion. Get out." Itachi pointed to the door and everyone started to file out.

"Are you two dating?" Lore stuck her head back in the door after the boys had left the room.

"I said get out, Lore, before I suspend you too." Itachi grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Lore gave them a thumbs up and a wink, "Don't worry I'll only tell Amara, Mai, and Naia. We have fifty bucks riding on this. Thanks!"

"What was that about?" Itachi turned to Yanami who was sitting in a chair.

"Amara said that Naia likes to gamble." Yanami shrugged.

Lore walked out of the room and saw Kiba rinsing dried blood off his face in a bubbler. When he saw her coming he quickly stood up and was a good foot taller than her.

"Let me help you with that," Lore laughed as she pulled his face down to her level. She pulled a napkin out of her pocket and after getting it wet started to dab at his face.

"Why?" Kiba snarled as she pulled at the dried blood, making him cringe, "That hurts!"

"Stop moving and it won't hurt so bad, silly!" Lore smiled at him and continued to wipe off the blood. Things got quiet as she finished.

"Did you mean that comment in there?" Kiba asked slowly as he stood back up.

"What comment?" Lore didn't seem to remember, but she did.

"About me. The ew one." Kiba looked down at her, his hair in his face, she found it kind of attractive. He spoke so softly it was barely a whisper and she strained to hear him.

"I guess not," Lore shrugged, "why?"

"Never mind," Kiba sighed and started to walk away.

"Wait, Kiba!" Lore said and bounced up to him, taking his hand in hers.

"What?" Kiba turned to look at her, eyes large.

"I didn't mean it," Lore smiled up at him.

"Oh," Kiba blushed, "I've been wanting to tell you that you looked really nice at my party."

"Only really nice?" Lore pouted, "And I thought it wasn't your party."

"It was in my dorm wasn't it? Anyways, that's not the point." Kiba took a deep breath, "I want to ask you something, Lore."

"What?" Lore smiled and pretended she didn't know what was going to ask her. It made her look more innocent.

"Do you-will you- uh, I'm not very good at this," Kiba ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Sure," Lore smiled up at him and gave him a hug, "I thought you'd never get around to asking!"

"Seriously, I've been dropping you hints for like a week now!" Kiba grumbled, "And how'd you know?"

"I'm good at this romance stuff," Lore explained, "and good thing because you're obviously very bad. Your hints are terrible. Plus asking me out in a hallway? Lame!"

"Well, sorry I'm not prince charming!" Kiba growled and crossed his arms.

"I never said you weren't. I'd never said my prince charming was the romantic type," Lore smiled and took his hand in hers again, "I just said I was a romantic. You jumped to conclusions, like always."

"You drive me crazy, woman." He told her simply.

"Yeah, I know, but it's okay 'cause I'm _your _woman." Lore pointed out as they walked down the hall hand in hand, "Will you walk me back to my dorm?"

"Why can't you walk me to mine?" Kiba asked.

"'Cause that's what guys do for their girls!" Lore told him simply.

"I got suspended for you. Isn't that enough?" Kiba whined.

"It's a start," Lore giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around his large bicep.

"You need to eat more," he changed the subject as they started towards her dorm.

"Do you see how much I eat, hun?" Lore asked him.

"Yeah, eat more though," Kiba told her.

"I'll explode!" Lore whined, "First you want to squish me and now you want me to explode? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I didn't try to squish you!" Kiba explained as they neared her dorm, "That was an accident!"

"Fine," Lore sighed, "this is me."

"Alright," Kiba sighed as she took her hand out of his and reached for the door handle, "wait!" and as she turned around he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. They both blushed, "Goodnight."

"Yeah, right back at 'ya." Lore nodded as she walked into her dorm and shut the door. Once inside she squealed loud enough for the whole floor to hear and Kiba walked away, smiling.


	5. Betting

Chapter Five

At Lore's squeal her roommates rushed out of their rooms and looked at her. Instead of seeing her sad and angry she was giggling.

"Why are you so happy?" Amara asked her. Lore was dancing around the room and singing.

"I just got asked out by this amazing guy. Plus he got suspended for me! I've _never _had a guy do that for me and I've had guys doing some pretty crazy things for me." Lore grabbed Amara's arms and danced around the room with her.

"She really has had guys doing some crazy stuff for her," Naia recalled, "pebbles on the window, bake her cakes, climb a flag pole to save her scarf, et cetera."

"Wow," Mai rolled her eyes, "She's been here about a week and this is what happens? I've been here three years and I've got shit!"

"You'll get Sasuke sooner or later," Lore let go of Amara and started dancing with a reluctant Mai, "Trust me, he digs you."

"How do you know?" Mai asked.

"I know these things remember," Lore smiled, "I was right about Itachi after all."

"What?" Amara asked and Lore stopped dancing.

"I didn't tell you guys yet? Oh, well he practically admitted to it. The look on his face was _so _priceless."

"He didn't confess?" Amara breathed a sigh of relief.

"He told me to get out and wouldn't look me in the eyes when I asked," Lore said, "Plus Yanami was blushing like crazy in the corner." She hadn't actually been blushing, but for the sake of the bet…

"Shit," Amara pulled out her wallet and handed Naia a wad of cash.

"How come you always get half of everything and I'm usually doing all the work?" Lore asked as Naia handed her a twenty and a five.

"Because, I'm the one making the bets. We're a team, sis. If you made the bets we'd never win. I make sensible bets and you win them." Naia laughed, "See, neither of us could live without the other."

"I made eighty bucks this week," Lore shrugged, "Got a boyfriend, too. I suppose I can't complain."

"Yeah," Naia patted her sister on the back, "Get ready for bed,"

"Why?" Lore pouted, "It's only like nine, barely."

"Yeah, we're watching a movie." Mai pulled out the original Dracula, the one with Bela Lugosi.

"Blah," Lore stuck out her tongue, "The cheesy one with the bats on the strings?"

"Yeah!" Naia sounded excited and so Lore agreed. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Mai had already put the movie in and Naia, who had taken over control the remote, pressed play as Lore sat down. The girls shared popcorn and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream between them. Though about halfway through Lore had fallen asleep out of boredom and Amara left to study for a test she forgot about.

"That was amazing," Mai squealed as the movie ended around ten thirty. Afterwards Mai went off to bed and argued with Amara to do the same, so she could turn off the light.

"Lore, wake up," Naia shook her sister softly, "you gotta get off me or I can't go to bed. I'm not sleeping on the couch with you either."

"Fine," Lore, still half asleep, pulled herself up and into their room, collapsing on Naia's bed.

"Lore!" Naia whined, "Never mind." Naia slipped into her sister's bed and fell asleep.

----

The next morning passed like all the others, fast and blurry. Lore was upset that Kiba wasn't in her gym class and pouted the whole time. Naia was all right with gym though because Gaara was still her partner.

"I miss him!" Lore whined as they headed out of gym.

"You saw him last night and you'll see him after classes." Naia said calmly.

"I guess," Lore pouted.

Naia hurried to her next class to escape her sister's whines and was thankful when she got to her advanced algebra class. Her teacher droned on about systems while she doodled pictures of Gaara in her notebook and wondered when she'd give him back his iPod. Though, she enjoyed all the music on it, he had to have known it wasn't his anymore. _I wonder why he hasn't asked me about it yet, _she remembered that her name was engraved on the back. _Maybe he doesn't know my name_, she thought, _we never had a formal introduction and I bet no one really talks about me the way they talk about him. _

"Naiaria?" the teacher spoke loudly, disrupting her train of thought.

"Yes?" she jumped into the air, "What is it Asuma-sensei?"

"Are you going to answer the question?" he asked her, making her blush.

"Oh, sorry, can you repeat it?" Naia blushed. He repeated the question and she prattled off the answer quickly so she could return to her thinking. _I should give this back. It's the right thing to do. I can't keep it forever. _Pulling out the iPod she ran her fingers over the etching in the crimson paint. _For a guy who doesn't seem very emotional, why does he have two constant reminders of love with him all the time?_

"Naiaria, what is that?" her sensei walked over to her and put out his hand, "You can have it back at the end of the hour."

"Yes, Asuma-sensei." Naia grumbled and handed over Gaara's iPod. _Shit, now I lost it! _

The class period seemed to drone on forever afterwards and when the bell rang Naia was the first out of her seat. Approaching the desk Naia took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "May I have my iPod back now?"

"On my desk." Asuma said as he explained the homework to someone in the class.

"Thank you," Naia bowed, grabbed the iPod, and left the room quickly. _That was close. Glad Asuma-sensei doesn't keep things as long as Gai-sensei. _Naia remembered when Amara told her about how she got her phone taken away for a month because she texted in his class.

When lunch came Naia met up with her sister and her new friends. They all got their lunches and decided to sit in the courtyard for lunch. Lore had stacked her tray high and was accompanied by Kiba, who was still allowed to have lunch with everyone. Mai and Amara had a book of songs for everyone to look over during lunch, picking out what to sing for battle of the bands.

"I think we should start out a few covers before going into your stuff," Naia said, "People like to sing along. If we started with something they didn't know then they wouldn't sing and yeah."

"Good idea," Amara agreed, "Lore, what can you sing?"

"Anything." Lore shrugged as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"We should do a song by Lacuna Coil." Naia suggested, "How about 'Our Truth'?"

"I love that song," Lore spoke up as she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"I know," Naia responded, "You're good at it, too."

"I know," Lore told her.

"What else?" Mai asked.

"A song by Flyleaf and maybe Paramore?" Amara suggested.

"Sure," Mai nodded, "I like 'Fully Alive' for Flyleaf and maybe 'Pressure' for Paramore."

"Same here," Naia said. Lore just nodded in agreement.

"That enough covers?" Amara asked, "We only get five songs."

"Yeah. We can play a cover for the odd ones and an original for the others." Naia said and everyone agreed.

"What originals then?" Amara displayed a variety of songs that everyone in the band, except her, had written.

"I like 'Shadows of Me'." Lore pulled it out and displayed the piece for everyone, "I think I could sing this good."

"You can sing anything good." Kiba told her and she blushed.

"I like it, too." Naia agreed, "How about 'Take off the Masks' for the other one?"

"Yeah!" Lore smiled cheerfully as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, "Aw."

Mai, Naia, and Amara left Lore to say goodbye to Kiba.

"Bye," Lore pouted.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" Kiba stood up and offered her his hand, she gladly accepted it. He then picked up both of their trays and looked at her for a minute.

"Alright," she said after a minute of silence. He the bent down and kissed her forehead again and ran off to put away their trays, "bye."

"Bye!" he called as she gathered her books and left for class.

As for the remainder of their day every student had their music classes. Naia went to a class where several other Bass players sat. The teachers for the other classes also were a music teacher and Asuma was her bass teacher. A tall boy with his hair pulled into a ponytail sat between her and Asuma, a boy in a trench coat and glasses sat to her right. There were four other students in the class but none stood out and none seemed very interested in her either.

"For your homework tonight I want you all to practice a song that you'll be playing at battle of the bands and I'm going to hear it tomorrow." Asuma stood up and removed his chair from the circle so every one could get out when the bell rang, "This is the assignment for everyone in the school tonight. The headmaster expects everyone to be practicing already so the teachers felt that we should make sure of it. Think of it as a mini exam before battle of the bands. I expect you to do well. That's all for the day."

The bell rang soon after and everyone left the room. Naia met up with Lore by the bubbler like usual and saw her struggling to carry a bunch of books and papers. Helping her sister Naia grabbed some of the books.

"What is all this?" Naia asked.

"Kiba and that Naruto kid's homework." Lore grumbled, "Itachi-sensei decided that this was my punishment."

"Doesn't seem that bad," Naia said.

"Naruto is!" Lore said loudly and then she sounded much happier as she added, "but not Kiba."

"I'll help you bring Naruto his." Naia sighed because she knew her sister would ask eventually and she wouldn't be able to say no then.

"Thank you!" Lore smiled, "I was too afraid to go alone anyways. I bet he'd rape me. That's why Kiba punched him 'cause he said he wanted to get into my pants. What a pervert, right?"

"Yeah," Naia wasn't very pleased that she was going to be anywhere near this guy, "I'm defiantly bringing mace with us."

"We have to go now," Lore pointed out, "and I have one already."

"Good," Naia nodded, "way to plan ahead, sis."

"I know," Lore said and they walked the rest of the way to Naruto's dorm in silence.

"Here," Lore shoved Naruto his homework and stormed away without another word.

"Bye!" Naruto waved and shut the door.

"The nerve of that guy!" Lore took Kiba's homework from Naia, "This is Kiba's dorm. See you later."

"Bye." Naia waved as her sister walked into Kiba's dorm without even knocking.

When Lore walked in all the boys were watching a horror move and didn't seem to notice her entering. The blinds were all closed and they were all huddled up on the couch with scared expressions on their faces. Lore snuck up behind them and yelled, "Boo!"

"Arghhhh!" the boys all screamed in union and fell off the couch.

"You guys are really unmanly," Lore laughed, "You guys scream like little girls."

"We are too manly!" Kiba jumped to their defense.

"Whatever," Lore shrugged, "you have to tell yourselves."

"Did you bring my homework?" Kiba asked.

"Did you even knock?" Neji asked.

"Why would I have to knock?" Lore replied to him while handing Kiba his homework.

"Our door was locked." Neji stated, "How'd you get in?"

"I have a key," Lore pulled out a key.

"When did you get a key?" Kiba looked flabbergasted.

"I stole it off your key ring." Lore gave him a puppy dog look, "Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me to have a key?"

"Yes!" his three roommates yelled in union.

"No!" Kiba soothed her and glared at his roommates, "Well kinda, but I don't have a problem with it."

"I'm sorry," Lore looked about ready to cry.

"Good job, now you made her cry," his roommates teased him.

"Sorry," Kiba gave her a hug.

"You better be," Lore hugged him back.

"I am," Kiba said and his roommates smiled.

"I got your homework," Lore smiled at him and the tears disappeared.

"I know," Kiba said, "you gave it to me already."

"Oh, yeah," Lore looked at the homework laying on the floor, "I'm hungry. Want to go get some food?"

"You just ate like two hours ago." Kiba pointed out.

"You want me to explode remember?" Lore reminded him of yesterday's conversation. Kankurou, behind Kiba, did a little whipped motion and sound effect to the others.

"Yeah," Kiba laughed, "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Lore looked puzzled, "What do you think I want?"

"Chinese?" Kiba guessed and Lore shrugged, "Italian? American? Ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Lore cocked her head to the side, "that's not a food group, but okay."

"Alright," Kiba grabbed his wallet and escorted Lore down to the cafeteria for ice cream. Kiba got a scoop of chocolate and Lore got a scoop of blue moon and a scoop of cookies and cream.

Naia had come down with Mai and Amara to get some ice cream for their dorm. They picked out a tub of chocolate and then went and sat by Lore and Kiba.

"Fancy seeing you here," Mai sat down and Lore smiled at her.

"Hey," Kiba did the guy thing where he inclined his head in their direction as a form of hello. Kiba spoke in as little words as possible to make himself seem badass.

"Don't pretend you're a big tough guy after you screamed like a little girl," Lore told him and he blushed.

"He did what?" Amara asked.

"It's our little secret," Lore said but whispered to Mai she'd tell them later. Turning back to Kiba she says, "You're lucky I'm so fond of you."

"Yeah," Kiba continued to eat his ice cream as Lore finished hers.

"I'm going to go back with them," Lore said, "unless you need me to guide you back to your dorm you poor, lonely, unfortunate soul."

"Go," Kiba kissed her on the cheek, leaving an ice cream kiss outline.

"Ew," she wiped it away, "the ice cream, Hun. Not the kiss."

"Yeah, I bet," Kiba looked a little hurt.

"Really? You want to?" Naia looked excited.

"No, he doesn't," Lore bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Trust me."

"Bye," Kiba blushed as the girls walked away, leaving him to finish his ice cream.

"Are you sure?" Naia asked, "I have twenty bucks saying that she liked that kiss."

"Come on!" Lore tugged on her sister's arm, "Leave him alone or he won't have money to take me out to dinner next week."

"I'm taking you to dinner next week?" Kiba looked confused.

"You are? Aw, how sweet!" Lore smiled at him, pretending she interpreted his question as a statement. The girls then left him to his ice cream, Naia insisting on betting somebody about something. Though, the girls knew better then to bet Naia because she'd win. She always wins. Her record: 2,874-0. She _never _lost, ever.


	6. Practice

**A/N: All songs that are not covers were written by Fanfictor #1 (Syd). She has a way with words lol.**

Chapter Six

"We need to practice," Amara said after the girls returned to their dorms after dinner.

"Yeah, my vocal teacher said I need to learn one song by tomorrow," Lore slumped down on the couch, "I'm so tired though."

"It's like seven thirty," Naia pointed out to her sister, "Come on let's set up out here,"

"Won't the whole school hear us?" Lore asked sleepily.

"The rooms are sound proofed," Mai came out of her room carrying her guitar, "How stupid do you think they are? Putting a bunch of musicians in a room that's not sound proof would be sheer insanity."

" Alright," Lore pulled herself up as Naia pulled out her bass. Amara had slowly been bringing her drums into the main room over the last few days. So they could start practice someday.

"Let's practice 'Take Off the Masks' or 'Shadows of Me'," Mai pulled out the songs.

"I want to do 'Take Off the Masks'," Lore pulled out her copy of the song. Naia set hers on the couch and adjusted it so she could see it while standing.

"_Broken hearts behind happy faces_

_Tears of regret on everyone's soul_

_They scream in pain_

_Yet still force a smile._

_I see right through the mask_

_The mask that people wear just for the comfort of others._

_Do we have the coverage to take the mask off and show our true faces?_

_The way to save the world_

_It's the only way_

_No more lies_

_No more crime_

_We need to take the masks off_

_To accept others as they are_

_And accept ourselves the way we are._

_We need to know that we can trust ourselves_

_Or the world is just gonna end the way of hate and war_

_Of spite and lust_

_Of greed and jealousy."_

Lore started off softly but her voice gained power as she went on. Naia's bass was in the background keeping the beat. Amara tried her best to not play too fast and Mai was head banging to a song that wasn't meant for head banging.

"_The way to save the world_

_It's the only way_

_No more lies_

_No more crime_

_We need to take the masks off_

_To accept others as they are_

_And accept ourselves the way we are._

_We need to see everyone's pain_

_Everyone's lies_

_And everyone's guilt_

_To say that we aren't perfect_

_And to say that nothing ever will be._

_The way to save the world_

_It's the only way_

_No more lies_

_No more crime_

_We need to take the masks off_

_To accept others as they are_

_And accept ourselves the way we are._

_When are we gonna admit that the world isn't getting any better_

_That it's only getting worse?_

_We're in the downward spiral towards death and hell_

_Towards eternal pain_

_And the only way to light_

_Is getting farther away._

_We need to take the masks that protect us_

_That we show to the world when we aren't feeling up to the music_

_We need to take the masks off_

_We aren't saving ourselves from ridicule and shame_

_We're just going faster_

_Faster towards the end."_

Lore hit every high and low note perfectly and took a deep breath to finish the song. Naia continued to play the bass line and Mai changed around her notes a bit.

"_The way to save the world_

_It's the only way_

_No more lies_

_No more crime_

_We need to take the masks off_

_To accept others as they are_

_And accept ourselves the way we are._

_It's the only way_

_Take the mask off_

_Show the world_

_Who you truly are."_

"That was _good _but we need amazing," Amara said as she put down her drumsticks. Lore had went and gotten a water bottle from the fridge and was taking a drink.

"Yeah," Naia agreed, "The end was really good. Mai I liked how you switched up your notes and stuff. Keep that in there."

"Okay," Mai nodded, the switch up had obviously been a mistake but Mai didn't admit to it so no one said anything.

"I need to work on the middle," Lore pointed out, "All those pitch changes and stuff. It screws me up,"

"I could tell," Amara joked but Lore only glared at her, "Don't worry you'll get it soon. The rest of it was great!"

"Thank you," Lore picked up the song again, "From the line 'When are we gonna admit that the world isn't getting any better',"

"Got it," Naia found the spot.

"One, two - one, two, three, four!" Amara got a little carried away and then they started. They practiced the song four or five more times.

"I think I got it," Lore said as she finished her water. Lore had soon memorized the song and the last two times she was singing without the music in front of her.

"The rest of us might not," Amara pointed out, "Just because you have it doesn't mean we have it as a group."

"Fine from the top," Lore said. They played another few times before Lore flopped down on the couch, "I'm sleepy."

"I think we have it pretty good by ourselves," Naia, who was also really tired, spoke quietly trying to hold back a yawn, "We have five more weeks before B.O.B anyways."

"B.O.B?" Mai looked confused.

"Battle of the Bands," Lore explained, "That's what they called it at our last school."

"I like it," Amara said.

"Anyways," Naia got back on track, "I'm tired, Lore is obviously very tired as well, and you two look like you need to sleep. We all have our parts down pretty well by ourselves. We'll just have to practice every other night until B.O.B,"

"Good idea," Lore was off the couch and in the shower before anyone else could say anything. Lore got done with her shower in record time and was in bed ten minutes later.

"I guess that settles that," Amara said as she watched as Lore shut the door.

"Night then," Naia didn't wait for them to say anything else and ran off to the room she shared with her little sister.


	7. Camping

Chapter Seven

"We have a long weekend coming up," Kiba was sitting on the girls' couch, "Me and some others were going on a camping trip. Neji asked if I wanted to invite you guys."

"That sounds like fun," Lore snuggled up closer to Kiba. Kiba had brought Akamaru over and he was asleep under the coffee table.

"I like camping," Naia agreed. She hadn't been camping in years. Her mom didn't like the dirt and Lore liked flushing toilets. Though, Lore seemed all for this trip, flushing toilets or not.

"Who else is going?" Mai asked as she took a seat in the beat up rocking chair in the corner.

"Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, and maybe a few other people." Kiba explained and Mai nodded in approval.

"I'll go," Amara said, "When would we be leaving?"

"Thursday night and we'd be home Monday night," Kiba told them, "So be packed by tomorrow. We're leaving right after classes are over."

"Okay," Lore smiled, "help me pack?"

"Lore!" Naia looked shocked, "You and a boy will not be alone in a bedroom together! Mom would kill me!"

"The door will be open." Lore whined.

"I don't care," Naia crossed her arms, "either you stay out here or we all go in there. You can pack later."

"You're mean." Lore snuggled closer to Kiba and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Yeah, I'm horrible. I'm just the older sister who doesn't want to be an aunt."

"Naia!" Lore screamed.

"What? With my luck it'd happen and then I'd have to take care of it!"

"If I had a baby I'd spoil it rotten and love it and take care of it," Lore pouted some more.

"That's exactly why I'd have to take care of it!" Naia explained, "We don't want another you!"

"What?" Lore looked about ready to cry.

"I meant that in the best way possible," Naia felt bad about what she'd said, "One of you is good enough."

"You're terrible." Lore whined.

"I know," Naia patted her sister's arm, "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Lore grumbled, "I forgive you though."

"I'll leave you guys to pack." Kiba stood up.

"How will we all get there?" Naia asked as he neared the door.

"Well, Neji owns this giant van from like the 70's." Kiba laughed.

"That big, _gorgeous, _avocado green Volkswagen in the parking lot?" Naia squealed.

"Yeah," Kiba looked confused and worried about her mental sanity, "We're all going to pile in there. So pack lightly," he looked at Lore who only nodded and waved.

"Bye, Hun!"

"See you tomorrow." Kiba waved and with that he and Akamaru left.

"Time to pack!" Lore skipped off to her room.

"Remember, light! Pack lightly!" Naia called after her, their previous fight forgotten, and Naia went to help her little sister. Lore never packed by herself because she either packed too much or she packed the right amount but it was all clothes she didn't need.

"I can pack by myself," Lore told her sister. Naia had pulled out her suitcase as well and was pretending to pack but was really dropping hints on what her sister should put in her bag.

"I know," Naia said calmly but soon after saw Lore was packing three pairs of shorts, "No, no, only two pairs of shorts. Then two pairs of pants. No skirts or dresses either, so, take those out."

"Naia," Lore turned to face her sister after she took out a pair of shorts and then added two pair of pants, "Stop."

"I'm helping you," Naia pointed out.

"Fine," Lore tried to keep her voice down, "What else should I pack then? A sweater?"

"Yeah," Naia nodded, "Plus two tank tops and a long sleeve shirt, too. And a pair of sandals and a pair of walking shoes. Oh, then a few pairs of socks and that should be it. Your camera if you want."

"Thank you," Lore thanked her sister. She had managed to pack all the clothes she'd need for the weekend in one medium sized suitcase.

The girls all put their suitcases in the main room so they could easily grab them after class the next day. They then practiced the cover songs they'd be playing for awhile before going to bed.

-----DAY ONE----

The next day dragged on longer then the rest and it seemed to never end. The girls all eagerly waited for the final bell to ring. When it did they rushed to their rooms and then to check out of the school. They met up with the others by the van.

"It is _so _pretty!" Naia ogled at the van, "Neji, can I hug it?"

"Uh, sure," Neji took her bag and Amara's and put them in the back. Everyone had one bag each. After Naia hugged the car she climbed into the back. Neji was driving and insisted Amara could sit shotgun. Mai sat by Naia and Hinata sat next to Mai. Shikamaru and Temari 'had to' share one of the middle seats. Temari was the teacher who was over looking the trip, she really wasn't a teacher, only an intern, but it still counted. Shikamaru, according to the rumors, had been in a relationship with her since his freshmen year and her senior. Gaara took the other seat. Sasuke and Kankurou sat by the girls' feet. Kiba sat in between the middle seats and Lore was seated on his lap.

"We're off!" Amara said as Neji started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The car ride was a very long three hours. Half way through Temari complained that Shikamaru was really heavy and she should get to sit on his lap. Kiba had fallen asleep between the middle row and the front seats. Lore was petting Akamaru who was drooling on Sasuke's shoes. Sasuke was throwing a fit about it and Mai was trying to calm him down. As the noise elevated Neji turned the radio up louder and louder until it was almost impossible to hear anything over the noise.

When they finally arrived, everyone jumped out of the car and took a sigh of relief. The boys set up the tents soon after while Amara, Mai, and Naia went to gather firewood. Lore and Hinata unloaded the van and Temari sat in a chair and over saw everything.

They were camping near a lake and were surrounded by woods. It was beautiful but to Lore's dismay the only flushing toilet was three miles away at a dumpy gas station where an old, creepy guy liked to sit outside them.

Once camp was set up it was already dark out. Neji made hot dogs on the grill for dinner. After dinner Kiba told a ghost story that had Hinata freaking out. Then they roasted marshmallows.

"Make me a marshmallow?" Lore asked Kiba.

"Alright," Kiba put a marshmallow on a stick and put it into the fire. Mai and Hinata had gone off to bed a while ago. Amara was flirting with Neji and Shikamaru and Temari had vanished 'to get more firewood'. Gaara and Naia were talking, which made Naia very happy. Kankurou was lying on his back and looking at the stars, "Shit! The marshmallow is on fire!"

"Ah!" Lore jumped up as Kiba swung the burnt marshmallow wildly, trying to put out the fire. The next thing Lore knew her t-shirt was on fire, "Kiba!"

"Holy shit!" Naia's eyes widened as Kiba scooped Lore up and tossed her into the lake, "Kiba! She can't swim!"

"What?" Kiba looked confused, "How do you not know how to swim?"

"She was never taught!" Naia stomped her foot, "Now go and fucking save her, dumb ass!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kiba pulled off his shirt and dove into the ridiculously deep lake. Lore was flailing her arms wildly and screaming. This attracted everyone's attention. Mai and Hinata walked out of the girls' tent in their pajamas. Temari and Shikamaru rushed back, everyone noted that Temari's hair was down and Shikamaru was missing his shirt.

"What the hell is happening?" Shikamaru was out of breath. Sasuke poked his head out of the girls' tent after that.

"What's going on?" he asked and everyone just looked at Hinata, Mai, and him, eyes very wide.

"Hinata?" Neji looked displeased with his cousin who blushed.

"Mai?" Shikamaru looked at Amara.

"Maybe." Amara and Naia nodded simultaneously and shrugged.

Kiba then walked out of the lake with Lore in his arms, bridal style.

"Is she okay?" Naia and everyone ran over, forgetting about the scandal with Sasuke.

"She's breathing," Kiba pointed out, "she fainted."

"When your drowning it's not fainting it's passing out," Naia scolded him as he set Lore onto the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Naia nodded, "she'll be fine." She patted her sister's cheeks a bit.

"What happened?" Lore started to wake up.

"Your dumb ass boyfriend tried to drown you." Naia slapped Kiba.

"Sorry!" Kiba whined.

"I'm hungry." Lore ignored everyone's concerns.

"You just almost drown!" Naia screamed as Lore stood up and dug through the cooler.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry though," Lore took a bite of a granola bar and pulled out several more, "Oh, and from now on, I'm making the marshmallows,"

"Deal," Kiba came up and put his arms around her. Lore rested her head back on his chest. Shikamaru and Temari made the excuse that they dropped all the firewood and had to go get it again. Neji and Amara pulled Sasuke out of the girls' tent after he tried to sneak back in. Amara then yelled at Mai and Hinata and talked about respect for themselves. Neji told Sasuke they were _both _underage and threatened to do something about it, if he tried it again. Naia and Gaara started talking again.

"I've been meaning to give this back," Naia handed him his iPod.

"Thank you," Gaara took the iPod, their hands touching for a minute. Both blushed wildly and turned away.

"I'm going to go to bed," Naia stood up, still blushing, "to make sure Mai and Hinata don't do anything."

"Night!" Lore waved.

"You're going to bed, too!" Naia pulled her sister away from Kiba.

"Goodnight, Hun!" Lore blew a kiss at her boyfriend before disappearing into the tent after her sister.


	8. Hiking

Chapter Eight

----DAY TWO----

The next morning Kiba made breakfast: eggs and bacon. Most of the girls were still asleep when he tiptoed into their tent and shook Lore awake.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes.

"I made you breakfast, Babe," he helped her to sit up and then set a tray in front of her, "to make up for last night."

"Aw, thanks," Lore kissed his cheek and took a bite of the eggs he made. The other girls were starting to wake up and they quickly gathered their clothes and left the tent. Naia stayed behind, pretending to still be asleep.

"Do you like it?" Kiba asked after they sat in silence for a while.

"It's good," Lore nodded as she finished her food, "What are we doing today?"

"Hiking." Kiba rolled his eyes as Akamaru peeked his head in through the tent entrance. Akamaru saw the empty plate of food and started to drool, all over Naia's sleeping bag. Naia squirmed and nudged at Akamaru with her toes.

"I know you're awake," Lore told her sister, "You can get up."

"Thank god!" Naia jumped up, "My feet are soaked! Get that dog out!"

"Come on, Akamaru," Kiba took his dog and left the tent.

"I can't believe you," Lore whined as they got dressed, "I never can do anything!"

"Shut up and get dressed," was all her sister said. Lore dressed in lime green pants and a yellow tank top.

Lore left the room while Naia brought her sleeping bag out to dry. Temari and Shikamaru had left for the walk already, if you could call sex in the woods walking, probably burned more calories that way.

"Ready?" Amara asked as Neji passed out water bottles and granola bars to everyone.

"No," Kankurou said. He ended up staying behind with Mai, Hinata, and Sasuke. The rest started up the trail. After a half hour of walking though they started to get bored with the trail and deviated, making a path through the woods.

An hour later they came upon a deep hole in the ground with tunnels leading off, "This looks _just _like the cave in the 'Descent'!" Amara jumped up and down, squealing with joy. Neji thought back to the time when Lore scared him and his friends, that was the movie they were watching.

"Should we go in?" Naia looked down at it. Lore was looking down too; Kiba came up and rest his hand on her back.

"No, we should keep going," Kiba said as he looked at Neji, obviously remembering the movie as well.

"Are you sure?" Amara slapped him on the back, hard. He went flailing forward and barely caught himself from falling but Lore tumbled down and into the cave.

"Great, now we _have _to go," Neji shot Kiba a glare; he'd never blame anything on Amara. Everyone carefully crawled into the cave. Gaara, being the last to go down, jumped and landed on his feet, like a cat.

"Wow!" Naia squealed, "That was amazing! Oh my god! This is _so _pretty!"

"Yeah," Lore was rubbing her neck as Kiba rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Kiba was jumping around and examining her.

"You really are out to kill me," Lore stood up and collected herself, "my ankle hurts."

"Looks like you twisted it or something," Neji grumbled as he took a look at it, "maybe a sprain."

"Really?" Lore whined, "I don't like this cave. It's bad juju."

"I can't believe you're pretending to know what you're talking about," Kiba mumbled to Neji as he helped Lore stand. Lore couldn't put any pressure on her ankle or it'd give out and she'd fall over.

"I really do know what I'm talking about," Neji said, "we learned about this in anatomy like three weeks ago."

"Yeah," Amara nodded, "we actually did."

"Oh," Kiba scooped Lore into his arms, "stop struggling so much. It's harder to carry you when you keep squirming around."

"I can walk!" Lore told him.

"You can barely stand!" Kiba stomped his foot impatiently.

"I don't need you to carry me!" Lore squirmed around more.

"I'm trying to be your prince charming!" Kiba yelled back at her.

"My prince charming would put me down!" Lore replied in a harsh whisper.

"You'll have to deal," Kiba refused to put her down and she soon stopped squirming, "How the hell are we supposed to get out?"

"I don't know," Naia was looking at the walls, "maybe we can climb? Then throw down a rope for Lore." So they tried and tried and tried some more. No one made it even half way to the top.

"This is pointless!" Gaara was losing his temper.

"It's okay," Naia came to calm him down, "let's go look over here. There's a tunnel and it looks like it might go somewhere,"

"Fine," Gaara got up and they left to go look down the other passage.

"So what? You can be alone with a boy you're not even dating and I can't be alone with Kiba?!" Lore yelled from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Not the point, I'm older!" Naia called back, her voice bouncing off the dampened walls.

"Amara go look after her," Lore commanded.

"I was told to stay with you." Amara pointed out.

"Fuck you, Naia!" Lore screamed, but Naia didn't reply. Several minutes passed and Neji started to pace. Kiba had picked up Lore and set her on his lap. Amara was just about to say something when, "Hey guys! There's a river down here!" Naia's words echoed back down the passageway to where the rest of them sat.

"How much you wanna bet it leads to the lake?" Amara yells back,

"How's fifty bucks sound!" Naia replies excitedly. Neji and Amara began down the tunnel,

"Wait, what about her?" Kiba gestured towards the girl on his lap.

"What about her?" Neji looked at him confused, "Can't you just carry her?"

"Yeah, but how's she gonna get down the river?" Silence. Naia and Gaara appeared from the darkness of the tunnel.

"I'll stay behind with you," Naia offered, being the big sister she was, she still wasn't going to leave them alone together.

"You really expect them to find their way back after they get out?" Lore laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Good point," The others faked hurt expressions as Naia agreed, "Well, I suppose that – just this once! – I can leave you alone, unless someone else volunteers to stay behind with the lovebirds." No one did.

"Well, I guess that's settled then," Amara began making her way down the passage, Neji in tow behind her. Gaara waited for Naia to finish explaining her punishment should anything happen,

"You!" she pointed a finger at Kiba, "You touch her and I will castrate you with a plastic spoon, got it?" Kiba's eyes grew wide and he nodded dumbly. And on that note, the group split.

"So," Kiba started, "now what?"

"Well," Lore sighed, deciding then she was going to get her first kiss, even if her sister wasn't fond of the idea, "I'm cold."

"I'm sorry," Kiba looked at her and seeing the displeased look on her face pulled her closer to him, "How does your ankle feel?"

"Pained." Lore whined and tilted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"What would make it better?" he asked feeling helpless to do anything to make her feel better. She pointed at her lips,

"Kiss me," She told him.

"I don't want to be castrated!" Kiba whined.

"It'd make me feel better." Lore whined. Kiba debated the pros and cons in his head.

"Lore," Kiba looked at her, "not right now. Later."

"Meany pants," Lore pouted.

"Worst come back ever," Kiba laughed and dropped the flashlight he was holding. As it rolled away, the battery died.

"Kiba!" Lore cried.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Kiba asked her.

"Maybe," Lore whined, as she got closer to him, "yes!"

"Fine," Kiba pulled a lighter out of his pocket and soon enough amber light filled the cavern. Lore's pale skin shined in the light, "better?"

"Much." Lore told him.

"Alright," Kiba then brought his face closer to hers. Lore closed her eyes and Kiba closed his. Then they kissed.

"Yay!" Lore squealed as he pulled away. Kiba then looked at her and smiled before dropping the lighter. He burned his thumb in the process.

"Ow!" Kiba yowled in pain.

"Aw, come here," Lore pulled his thumb closer and blew on it. Then she kissed it until he stopped whining, "Better?"

"Yes," Kiba said, "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No," Lore smiled at him and kissed him once more.


End file.
